


Riders On The Storm, There's A Killer On The Road

by Marittimo



Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [15]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Background Character Death, Hunting, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: "Well, not exactly a tent, but I'm afraid it'll have to do." Dwayne announced once they reached their hiding place for the day.Paul started laughing, worry far from his mind now. "You wanna sleep in there?"
Relationships: Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys), mentioned David/Marko (Lost Boys)
Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Riders On The Storm, There's A Killer On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This gets very dark, it's marked as _graphic depictions of violence_ for a reason.

"Wanna tell me where we're going now?" Paul asked excited as soon as they woke up.  
"Uh-huh." Dwayne said, determined to keep it a surprise, shaking his head as he got up.  
"But _Dwaynieeee!_ I don't even get to race you there if you don't tell me where we're going..." Paul whined, fake-pouting.  
"Bold of you to assume I'm letting you drive." Dwayne replied, smirking to a baffled Paul.  
"I'll be back in half an hour." He continued, heading out. "Pack everything you can't live without for two days!"

Paul reached for his stereo immediately.

~

Dwayne rode fast to the boardwalk, heading straight to the record store. There was something he just _had to_ get.

On his way back he considered stopping by at Michael's place and let him know he'd be gone for some days, but then remembered the promise he had made, that he'd give Michael time. So he rode back to the hotel, trying not to think about how much he wanted to see him.

~

"And if Michael should come looking for me-"  
"Your blood is in the bottle and you'll be back soon, we know." Marko finished his sentence, nodding.

"Did I say that already?" Dwayne asked, suddenly self-conscious.  
"Just three times." David reassured him with a smile.  
"Oh." Dwayne said, realizing maybe he was being overly apprehensive.

"Are we going or what!" From outside Paul's voice echoed into the cave. 

David chuckled. "You better go now. He sounds impatient."  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Marko reassured him, patting his shoulders.  
Dwayne said his goodbyes with finger guns and walked out, a smile on his face.

Marko and David watched him leave, arms already wrapped around each other.  
"So," David started, uncertain, "now that we have the cave for ourselves... is there anything you'd like me to-"

Marko pressed his lips on David's before he could finish the sentence, his hands already unzipping his pants.  
"Shut up and fuck me already."

David blushed, the usual bluntness of his lover catching him by surprise still after all these years. "Alright. I can do that." He said, smiling.

~

Paul ended up not carrying the stereo, but only because of Dwayne's stern glance when the blond suggested it.  
He had pouted for a moment, but then decided he'd be Dwayne's own personal radio instead.  
He had hopped on the back of Dwayne's bike and spent the entire ride humming some Dylan into his ear, stopping from time to time only to give made-up weather reports and breaking news that always managed to get a chuckle out of Dwayne.

Dwayne smiled. This was going to be a great couple of days.

~

They arrived at last.  
Paul hadn't kept track of the road, too focused on humming to notice where they were going.  
When they finally reached their destination he looked around and it took him a moment to recognize the place, it had been a long time and Paul was so used to see it under the sunlight.

It was the place where he grew up.

Kicked out of home as a teen, he had spent a lot of time in those woods with some friends, a guitar, and a lot of LSD.  
It looked so different now, but it also looked so _familiar_.

Dwayne smiled as he saw his brother's eyes grow bigger in surprise.  
He knew he had made a good decision bringing him here; each time Paul was going through a bad place mentally, his mind always ended up to those simpler days, wandering through those same woods with some Joplin playing.

Besides here, out in the wild, they could be as reckless as they wanted to be. No reason to contain themselves, to only kill the bare minimum they needed to survive, no reason to even clean up behind them. They'd get to let go of their human pretense, be as feral as they wished.  
But Paul's mind wasn't focused on feeding now, he had other ideas.

"There's no one out here," Paul pointed out, euphoric, "we can fly!"

Paul loved to fly, and he didn't mean floating just like they did sometimes, barely hovering over the ground, always careful not to be seen, not to draw attention.  
No, he meant soaring high up, over the trees, over the clouds even, until he could _touch the stars_.

"Let's fly, then." Dwayne told him, taking off.  
Paul was soon to follow, unable to resist the urge to flap his arms up and down mimicking a bird's wings.  
It never failed to make Dwayne laugh.

They spent a long time up there, trying to figure out how to do a cartwheel in mid-air, racing, and chasing each other. Then, exhausted, they just floated and admired the view underneath them.

From up there, they could see everything.  
The forest beneath them, the moon above, the way the clouds' color changed and the stars started to fade as dawn approached.

 _'Fuck, the Sun!'_ Paul thought, suddenly scared.  
 _'We're never gonna make it back home in time.'_ He realized.

"Who said we're going back so soon?" Dwayne asked him, flying up to him.  
"So what do you have in mind? Camping?" He asked, fear plain in his voice. _'_ _A tent won't save us from the Sun.'_   
"You really think I didn't think this through?" Dwayne asked, raising an eyebrow pretending to be offended. "I have a plan, follow me."

~

"Well, not exactly a tent, but I'm afraid it'll have to do." Dwayne announced once they reached their hiding place for the day.  
Paul started laughing, worry far from his mind now. "You wanna sleep in there?"

It was a tree Dwayne was pointing at, a big redwood.

"What, is it too wild for you, Blondie?"  
"Hell no, let's do it." Paul answered, already taking off his boots and flying up into the hollow trunk.

The sunrise found them safe, sheltered, and asleep inside the tree, talons clinging to the wood.

~

They heard them as soon as they woke.

Humans, young, six of them.  
Partying.  
Not far from them.

It couldn't be more appealing.

"Well, it looks like it's time to hunt." Dwayne commented, smirking, his fangs already showing.

~

 _'Woah! That's a dope stereo they've got.'_ Paul thought as soon as they were close enough to see their preys clearly.  
 _'You want it?'_ Dwayne asked silently, careful not to reveal their presence.  
Paul only nodded, excitement in his eyes. Dwayne smiled. _'I'll be careful not to spill too much blood on it, then.'_

 _'How are we doing this?'_ Paul asked, seeing his brother smirking and knowing he must have a plan in mind.  
Dwayne made a small noise, and a guy turned to look, finding his eyes just like Dwayne had wanted.  
 **'Well, that was a weird sound. You wanna check out what it was, don't you? Come here.'** He ordered as he stared at the human, who got up immediately, walking towards them without thinking twice.

"Where are you going, Ed?" Another one asked him, not sounding too worried anyway.  
"I think I heard something..." The kid, Ed, explained. "I'm gonna check it out."  
He wandered into the woods alone, walking towards them still under Dwayne's trance without suspicion, just curiosity in his eyes. 

**'Don't make a sound and stay where you are.'** Dwayne ordered him, caressing his face as he studied the human's expression. He didn't look afraid, which was disappointing. Dwayne enjoyed scaring his prey just as much as killing them.

 _'Go on, have him. I like them struggling.'_ He said, pushing the kid into his brother's eager arms.  
Paul smirked and grabbed him by the shoulders, biting down hard on the kid's neck, enjoying the taste of fresh blood.

 _'That was good.'_ Paul commented as he was done, letting the body drop behind them and wiping the blood dripping from his mouth, only managing to make the stains on his skin more evident. _'What do we do now?'_ He asked impatient, wanting more already.  
 _'Wait for them to come looking for him.'_ Dwayne answered, a malicious shine in his eyes.

~

They didn't have to wait much more before the others noticed his absence.   
"Ed's been gone for a while now, guys... " One said, looking around nervously.

"He's probably pulling a prank on us, that bastard." Another answered, chugging down a beer nonchalantly.  
"I dunno, man. There are animals around here. Predators!" He insisted.

"He'd have shouted, Dick." The other continued, dismissively. "But feel free to go search for him if you're so worried."  
"Well, I'm not sure that's a good idea..." His voice trembled as he spoke.  
"Why, you're scared, Dick? Wanna call mommy to come and take you home? Need me to change your diaper?"  
"Fuck off Jim." He answered, defensively. "Alright, I'll go looking for him."

Dwayne's eyes followed his every move as he darted into the woods, jumping at each sound, even the ones he made himself.  
 _'This one's a trembling mess.'_ Dwayne though, an evil smirk on his face. _'_ _I can't wait to sink my teeth into him.'_

He started flying in circles around him, gliding down too fast to be seen but enough to make some noise.  
He knew the kid had heard him. His heart was beating faster now, and it echoed into Dwayne's brain, driving him crazy with bloodlust.  
After a while Dwayne decided to get closer, let the human see him, see how much more his poor weak heart could handle.

"E-Ed?" The human stuttered, turning to look towards Dwayne. "Is t-that you?"  
Paul chuckled, loud enough so the guy could hear it clearly.

 _'It's just Ed. It's not a mountain lion, calm down.'_ "This isn't funny, Ed!"  
Oh, but it really was.

But Dwayne was done playing with his food now.  
He was on him in an instant, pushing him into the ground and straddling him, letting him look at his inhuman face, see the teeth that would soon rip into his throat.  
The kid struggled underneath him, and Dwayne chuckled.  
"Relax." He told him, laying his head in the crook of the human's neck and breathing in his sweet, inviting scent. "It'll be over soon."  
His fangs sank into sweaty skin and Dwayne relished in the addictive taste of blood.

~

As Dwayne finished the guy off, Paul decided to go meet the remaining ones.

"Hi guys. How's it going?" He said, stepping out of the woods.  
Three of them were sitting on a log next to a bonfire, and another was coming out of a pretty big tent.  
"Hi man." He answered, friendly. "You camping out here as well?" 

Paul smirked. "No, not really. I'm hunting tonight." He explained.  
"Cool." The guy answered, but Paul knew he was confused by not seeing him carry any equipment. The other three guys were muttering something about it not being hunting season, too.  
"Did you happen to see a guy back there?" One of them asked, worry badly hidden in his voice. "A friend of ours went walking in the woods and hasn't come back yet..."

"Was it this one?" Asked a deep voice from up above them as a dead body dropped right in front of them.  
Dwayne could smell their suspicion growing into fear, then blossoming into panic. As they looked up at him, Dwayne saw their wide eyes, their mouths open in disbelief.

"Or maybe this other one." Dwayne added nonchalantly, the body of his own prey dropping next to his friend's.  
"You know, you really should have listened to him when he warned you about predators." Dwayne said as he landed between them, making sure to show off his fangs as he smiled maliciously at them.

At that same moment, the guy Paul had targeted decided to make a run for it.  
Paul watched amused as the guy ran for his life. "I'll give him twenty seconds." He announced, looking into the woods.

"One. Two. Three-" He looked the remaining three humans in the eye as he counted, their hearts beating faster each time his eyes met theirs.  
When he met Dwayne's he found that spark of complicity in them, and grinned back at him.  
"Nineteen. _Twenty_." He ended. "I'll be right back. **Wait for me here.** "

With that, he ran into the woods at vampiric speed, his movements too fast for the humans to catch them. To their eyes, Paul simply vanished into thin air.  
Meanwhile, the humans were looking at each other in horror as they realized that, thanks to Paul's order, they couldn't get up, their bodies simply refusing to obey them.

"Your friend won't catch him." One guy said, scornful, looking up at Dwayne with hate in his eyes.  
Dwayne glanced at him raising an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Vince, don't provoke him. You'll only make it worse." One told him whispering, but the kid, Vince, didn't care and kept on talking.  
"Jim is fast and knows these woods like the back of his hand. He'll go straight to the police and you'll be _screwed_." But the triumphant smirk on his face was quick to fade as they heard footsteps approaching.  
"Man, I love it when they run. Adrenaline sure tastes good!" Paul said letting the body that he was carrying drop at their feet, grinning as he licked some more blood from his fingers.

He stared down at the paralyzed humans and turned to Dwayne. _'Feeding like this would be kind of impractical, don't you think?'_  
 _'You're right,'_ Dwayne agreed with him, _'where's the fun in that?'_  
 **'Get up.'** Dwayne ordered them silently.

They walked slowly around the humans, waiting for one of them to realize they could move now, to try to run out.  
It didn't take long before one of them dared to attempt an escape.

The kid didn't go far, Dwayne's hand wrapping around his neck the second the kid made the first step. Tearing the skin with his claws, Dwayne let the blood flow, admiring it for a moment before finally giving in to the thirst and attacking the kid's neck with his fangs, the blood spilling all over his face and down his chin.

He could feed in a less messy way of course, but decided he might as well put on a show for the remaining two humans who were looking at him in fear and disbelief, the blood dripping from his mouth a reminder of what was to come.

As Paul launched himself at the last remaining humans, one of them made a run for their tent. Dwayne saw him and laughed. The kid wouldn't have had a chance either way, but it was stupid of him not to escape into the woods. It would have been more fun for them too, stalking him into the dark.

The humans in their arms were already dead when suddenly the kid in the tent came out with a rifle. Dwayne laughed again, making the kid only more enraged.  
His hands shook as he shot Paul, aiming to the heart.  
Paul was confused at first, then realized what had happened and looked down, pissed. "My Hendrix shirt, you bastard!"

The kid fired again, his eyes wide seeing Paul unbothered by the wound.  
This time Paul stopped moving, wincing as if he was in pain. The kid grinned smugly.

 _'Playing dead, Paulie?'_ Dwayne chuckled. _'_ _Sounds fun, but I think I'll stick with my thing. I like seeing how they react to it.'_  
The human turned to him gloating, and when Dwayne gestured for him to come forward with a challenging smirk, the kid emptied his gun into Dwayne, his expression less smug and more terrified each time the bullet wounds on Dwayne's bared chest healed themselves in a matter of seconds.

In the corner of his eyes, Dwayne noticed how Paul still wasn't moving, realized he hadn't even answered him, and started to worry.  
 _'You alright, Blondie?'_ Dwayne asked him, concerned.  
Looking at him, Dwayne saw Paul still standing silent, his eyes shut. _'Man, what's going on?'_

Dwayne stepped closer to him, but Paul stopped him. _'Wait!'_ Paul told him, so Dwayne just stood there keeping an eye on the kid, now scared and out of bullets, looking down at the maimed bodies of his friends. Dwayne knew he'd try to run in a matter of seconds, taking advantage of whatever was going on with Paul.  
But Dwayne wouldn't let him.

 **"Drop the gun, stay where you are, and don't try to scream."** Dwayne ordered the kid as soon as he looked his way, and he let go of the weapon immediately.  
Dwayne went back to focus on his brother who, after a moment, spat out a bullet, laughing triumphantly.

"Ha! So we _can_ do it!" He turned to a baffled Dwayne, resting his arm on his shoulder. "You're my witness man, Marko owes me those twenty bucks."  
Dwayne looked at him incredulously, then started laughing. "I was getting worried and you were just showing off?"  
"Man, I've always wanted to do it!" Paul justified himself, chuckling as Dwayne struggled to contain his laughter.

The human was shaking as Dwayne walked up to him, looking around but unable to get away, his body unresponsive. Dwayne thought about feeding on him, then reconsidered it.  
It was true they were far from home, but he still wanted to try to cover up all those deaths.

"Look at me, Vince." The kid looked up at hearing his name, and Dwayne wasted no time in starting his compulsion again.  
 **"You can't remember us, our faces, the sound of our voices. My brother and I were never here."** Dwayne told the human, who just nodded.

 **"Now, you're gonna go to the police and tell them about the pack of mountain lions that attacked you and killed all of your friends.** **You didn't see much of the attack, can't remember the details. You don't know how many they were or how big. In fact, you're not even sure if they were mountain lions or coyotes."**  
The kid nodded again, then turned to walk away realizing Dwayne was done.

 **"Wait."** Paul called out from behind them, and the human froze in place, looking at him and waiting for his orders.  
 **"You never brought a stereo here."** Dwayne laughed, and the human nodded, still lost in his trance.

 **"Go now."** Paul ordered him. The human left immediately, and suddenly the night seemed a lot quieter.  
There was no sound now, no music from the radio, no screams, no footsteps, no heartbeats.  
Just the night and the wildlife, the nature and the light breeze.

"We should go too." Dwayne said, breaking the silence. "The kid will be back soon, and the cops with him."  
Paul nodded, then grabbed his new stereo and followed Dwayne back to the bike.

But Dwayne hesitated to get on it, and turned to his brother instead.  
"I wanted to give you this once we got back, but since we've got the stereo..." Dwayne took his gift out of his pocket and handed it to a surprised Paul.  
"Dwaynie. You remembered!" Paul exclaimed, looking down at the cassette in his hand.

_The Doors, The Soft Parade._

**-1969, 18 years before-**

"Paul?"  
Here he was again, the guy that fucking _abducted_ him, right after killing the men who assaulted him trying to rob him.  
No, not killed. He and his friend had _slaughtered_ those men right in front of his eyes, and Paul swore he'd seen them drink their blood.  
 _'That was a hell of a trip. No more LSD. No more drugs at all!'_ He promised himself as he looked up at the guy, seeing the concern in his eyes.

"I know you're overwhelmed right now, but I need you to know you're safe here. We won't hurt you."  
Paul nodded unconvinced but didn't answer, so Dwayne sat down next to him on that dusty but comfortable couch, and tentatively rested a hand on Paul's shoulder. The contact didn't seem to scare the blond, rather it grounded him, allowing his heart to slow down a bit, and Dwayne was relieved.

"Is there anything I can do to help you calm down?" He asked, hating to do nothing while his newly-found brother was clearly panicking.  
 _'Music helps. Distracts me...'_ Paul confessed subconsciously, but said nothing out loud.  
"I'll be right back, Paul." Dwayne assured him before heading out, noticing the fear in his blue eyes as Dwayne took his hand away.

 _'David!'_ Dwayne called out for him. _'Where's the damn stereo we stole some time ago?'_

~

"Here, I thought you might like it."  
Paul stared at him, then at the stereo, then back again at Dwayne, smiling down at him.  
"Thanks, man..." His voice was small, hesitant, but Dwayne could feel the gratitude in it, and knew he had done something good.

Paul stared at it some more before Dwayne spoke. "You can turn it on, you know." He said with a smile as he sat down next to him once again.  
Paul did, his hands trembling as they pressed over its buttons, as afraid it'd broke under his touch.

Dwayne didn't know the song on the radio, but Paul did, and sang along under his breath. Dwayne couldn't help but notice just how good his voice was.  
 _"Can't you see the wonder at your feet? Your life's complete. Follow me down..."_  
They sat there together in silence just listening to it, and Dwayne could feel how much more relaxed Paul was now.

The song ended and it broke the spell, but something remained, that connection between them that would only grow from then on had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Paul spits out the bullet like Jesse Hooker in Near Dark, the _other_ 1987 vampire movie.  
> The song from the flashback is 'Tell All The People' by The Doors.  
> Title comes from The Doors' Riders On The Storm.


End file.
